A Step in the Sun
by Pink Hope
Summary: This is a story on Yellow and Red. Red is popular with his classmates and in the "sun". Yellow is basically "invisible" among her classmates and her only friends are 2 bloggers. Based on manga I Am Here! One review for next chapter! Working on it!    P.H.


**Okay first off I'm Pink Hope. Nice to meet you! Well, this story is on Red and Yellow. The format comes from the manga, **_**I Am Here!**_**, an awesome, touching book.**

**I hope you enjoy! Btw Getsuku is something I heard about. Nothing I know about it! I don't own Pokemon **_**or I Am Here! **_**I'm so sorry I took the idea. I got bored! One review to next chapter!  
><strong>

**~Pink Hope**

**A Step in the Sun**

**Setting: Pokemon High**

**POV: Yellow**

**Chapter: One**

"**Did you watch Getsuku last night?" Sapphire asked her friend, Crystal. "Totally! I was crying the whole time!" They laughed and many other students joined in on the conversation. Soul, Ruby, and Platina agreed the funny parts were best, while Diamond, Crystal, Sapphire, and Gold liked the tense parts, and Silver and Pearl liked the scary parts. No one talked or even looked at Yellow, invisible behind them all. They were even taking all of her desk. Then, Pearl sensed something behind Gold and told him. Gold took a look behind him and screamed. "How the peach did you get here, Yoyo!" Yellow quietly said, "It's Yellow." But no one seemed to notice. "What **_**are**_** you doing here?" Platina asked; sweat dropping at the unexpected surprise. "Um, ah, I wanted to put my books down." Yellow said. "Yeesh! Speak up would you?" Pearl half- screamed. "Sorry for intruding you, Yolo. Well go now." Soul politely apologized. "You can stay…" Yellow was quick to say, but her words were mixed in the chatter of the class. "What's her name again…that's right Yale, right? She's like a ghost! Crystal giggled to her friends. **

**Yellow sighed. It was like this probably everyday. Name- mixing, ghost probs, friend issues. "Look guys! The hotties Red and Green!" Red was a nice, popular, and great at kendo. His eyes shone bright, bloody crimson/ She liked him and wanted to be friends with him. Green on the other hand had brown spiky hair and fascinating green eyes. Handsome yes, but he was cold and self-centered. He pretty much scared her. "Hey you guys! They bell's gonna ring in like 5 minutes!" Sapphire yelled out the window. "Don't worry! Green and I will be up in no time!" Red assured them all. 'They're always like the sun. Bright, warm, and shiny!' Yellow thought happily as she turned to look at Red. What the! She met Red's eyes for a moment there! Her ambery eyes met his crimson's and she quickly looked away, blushing a million shades of pink. **

**Well, on with introductions. My name is Yellow Viridian. I am 14 and I go to Pokemon High School. I am pretty smart and skipped my way into the 16 year old's class. Basically I'm invisible. I'm an expert at not standing out. My proof? First, I can give people things and they only see the object. Second, I can wait HOURS at a restaurant and no waiter or waitress see's me. The third reason is why I have no friends at school. I saw a kitty walking on a busy street. I ran to stop cars from hitting the kitty. Unfortunately, I was hit by a motorcycle. "I only saw the cat." Was the motorcyclist's story. My invisibility sent me to the hospital for 2 months. By the time I got to school everyone had formed groups and left me out. That brings me to the present. 'It must be me that's the problem' I think, and sigh.**

**Springy Spoink: ARE YOU OTTA YER MIND!**

'**Woah that kinda strong' I think.**

**Springy Spoink: That's not the Sweet Togetic I know!**

**I type: Sweet Sunflora: Well, I can't seem to make friends so I think it must be me….**

**Springy Spoink: You need to get out there and give it yer all!**

**Black Buneary: I sorta agree. You have to change your world, Togetic!**

**Sweet Sunflora: Alright…I will try!**

**Oh yeah sorry about that. I have a blog with my two bestest/only friends. Their names are Black Buneary and Springy Spoink. My blogname is Sweet Sunflora. I have friended them for about 2 years. They cheer me on, no matter the choices I make! Before I met them, I got my first cellphone. I took pictures of everything. I had no one to show them to I decided to start a blog. I post pictures everyday. After a few months, I met Black Buneary. Then I next met Springy Spoink. **

"**Oh, I knew this sunny spot would be good!" I say happily, checking on the sunflower I found planted in a shady spot and I just HAD to replant it in a sunnier spot. It had grown a lot! "I know! I could post some pictures of it in my blog!" Little did I know that the change of my life was only a few feet away!**

"**Give that back Green!" I hear someone shout loudly. "You gotta come get it!" Another voice filled the air. I don't what happened now. Green is hiding behind me using me as a shield against Red himself! "Hey Green, that's not fair!" Red groans. I can't think! They're both so close! He suddenly tries to grab Greens hands and squeezes me on the shoulders while Green runs away going, "Whee, he fell for it!"**

"**Err…sorry bout' that." Red says, looking embarrassed. "Um, uh, it's okay." I reply quickly. "Hey is that your plant? Wow you're amazing!" Red said scratching the back of his head. He goes to Diamond to retrieve his stolen bag and to punch Green, being held evilly by several girls. "Wait, do you know my name?" I call to him. I don't think he hears me and I sigh. "Huh? Oh yeah it's Yellow Viridian, right?" He suddenly replies, looking at me but I don't really notice. 'He knows my name! He didn't mix it up or not know it!' I think extremely happily. **

**Sweet Sunflora: …and that's what happened today.**

**Black Buneary: Wow! Your day has been VERY interesting!**

**Springy Spoink: Amazing! I think yer change has arrived!**

**Sweet Sunflora: Really? Seriously?**

**Black Buneary: I agree with Spoink. Try to get to know your change more.**

**Sweet Sunflora: Okay…**


End file.
